A Paternal figure
by Psycho-Pacgirl
Summary: Siempre se preguntó porqué su padre nunca estaba y pensaba que tal vez era porque era demasiado inútil y no podía estar a su altura. Que aunque se esforzó por sacar mejores notas, él no venía o llamaba aunque sea para saludar a mamá y entonces no lloraría por las noches. Y a pesar de verlo sonreír con orgullo mirando cómo le nombraron Vongola Decimo sólo sentía odio por él.


_Texto en cursiva _- flashback

Disclaimer: Si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto.

* * *

A Father Figure

**Siempre se preguntó porqué su padre nunca estaba y pensaba que tal vez era porque era demasiado inútil y no podía estar a su altura. **

_"¡Tsu-kun!" gritó una voz. Cuando Tsunayoshi miró el lugar de dónde provenía y vio a su madre saludándolo animadamente con bolsas en las manos y una mochila junto con las demás parejas de padres que recogían a sus hijos. Y de repente, como si se hubiera tele transportado, se encontraba enjaulado en el gran abrazo de oso de su madre que hizo que casi muriera asfixiado y se quedara sordo temporalmente por todos los chillidos sobre lo lindo que era _suTsu-kun_. "Tsu-kun hoy vamos al parque a almorzar mientras miramos las flores de los cerezos, ¿de acuerdo?"_

_"¡Sí, mamá!" contestó Tsunayoshi con una linda sonrisa que produjo otro intento de asesinato y la sordera del pobre niño._

_Después de otros varios momentos de calidad riendo y chillando alegremente (además de varios lloriqueos de Tsuna al tropezarse cada cinco pasos), llegaron finalmente al parque donde se instalaron. Allí, siguieron platicando más tranquilos con varios gritos agudos dignos de una niña de Tsuna y risitas bajas de Nana sobre lo adorable que era su pequeño. Cuando ya terminaron de comer, la señora Sawada permitió (obligó) a su niño a jugar en el parque con ella... al escondite y el niño aceptó un poco temeroso debido a que el tono y la cara de su madre cuando lo propuso la segunda vez no decían lo mismo que la extraña aura que la rodeaba. _Terrorífica_, pensó Tsuna. _Mamá da mucho miedo.

_Jugaron y jugaron, Tsuna (aunque al principio estaba un poco reticente al ser sólo dos pensando que sería demasiado aburrido) con una gran sonrisa de lo divertido que al final había resultado ser y Nana siempre exagerando una pequeña actuación para hacerlo todo más entretenido junto con las imitaciones y las excusas lindas y adorables de su pequeño para no ser pillado, como un: _¡Gao~! ¡Soy un gran león, no te acerques, gao~! _Realmente una adorable escena que fue abruptamente cortada cuando Nana de verdad no encontraba a su niño. A pesar de que ojeaba a veces entre los dedos para mirar a su lindo hijo buscando nervioso y excitado un escondite, esta vez no sabía realmente dónde estaba. Ni aunque lo llamara contestaba. Nerviosa lo buscó entre los arbustos, detrás de los troncos de los árboles o incluso encima de ellos, rastreando por todo el lugar._

_Mientras en el otro lado del parque Tsunayoshi estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Había corrido para investigar nuevos escondrijos porque su madre ya se sabía todos, pero se alejó demasiado inconscientemente habiéndola dejado atrás hace ya un rato y al final cayó terminando herido en las rodillas y las palmas de las manos por las piedras que se encontraban por ese camino. Aunque lloraba su madre no llegaba y fue cuando distinguió las escena frente a él._

_En una parte, una familia, parece que estaban jugando al pilla-pilla y la hija de ambos (al igual que él) se cayó en el dichoso camino pedroso. Entonces ambos padres se acercaron y la animaron entre ambos con abrazos y besos. No muy lejos, un niño y su padre volaban una cometa manejándola por el cielo; en otro lado un grupo de padres junto con sus hijos e hijas jugaban al fútbol. Éste lugar no era como la zona dónde se encontraban (Nana y Tsuna), aquí había muchas más padres con sus hijos. Los miró con un poco de envidia y tristeza, no sabía porqué no estaba su padre nunca con ellos y aunque pensaba que su padre era un súper héroe al trabajar en tantos sitios chulos (como siempre le contaba mamá con grandes historias) le entristecía que no estuviera con ellos._

_"¡Genial, Ki-chan!" ese gritó hizo que mirara hacia allí, eran una pareja con dos niños, una niña y un niño iguales de cabellos morenos y ligeramente rizados, gemelos. "¡Papá está muy orgulloso de lo lista que es su niña y también lo estoy de Ki-kun, ¿a que tú también lo estás, mamá?!"_

_Tsuna se quedó en shock ante lo dicho, _orgulloso_. Tal vez por eso su padre no los visitaba, porque él era un inútil bueno para nada y no tenía nada de lo que su padre estuviera orgulloso. Estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo pero unos brazos lo recogieron sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_"¡Tsu-kun, me has asustado! No te escondas tan lejos otra vez," miró a su madre sorprendido. Tenía una expresión entre tristeza, preocupación y felicidad con los ojos rojos a punto de romper en lágrimas. Al verla así, se sintió muy mal por haberla preocupado y la abrazó muy fuerte. Después de volver al lugar donde se encontraban, recogieron y volvieran a casa con un extraño silencio que se les hacía a ambos muy extraño y pesado. _

**Que aunque se esforzó por sacar mejores notas, él no venía o llamaba aunque sea para saludar a mamá y entonces ella no lloraría por las noches. **

_Tsuna no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado culpable por no haber aprovechado los esfuerzos que su madre le había dado después de haber estado todo el día de ayer estudiando junto a él enseñándole como hacer las fórmulas y los diferentes problemas para resolver con gran paciencia (incluso con felicidad y entusiasmo). Hoy antes del examen estaba el recreo, e iba a aprovecharlo para repasar el tema de matemáticas sobre el que tenía el examen cuando unos chicos de un curso mayor lo atraparon. Le habían cogido de la camisa y le habían pedido su dinero, pero hoy se la había dejado en casa por concentrarse en el examen. Como recompensa, los chicos empezaron a golpearlo y llamarle por su odioso e innegable sobrenombre: _Dame-Tsuna_. __Y, aunque Hibari-san los mordió hasta la muerte, ya le habían roto el libro y golpeado tan fuerte que casi se había quedado inconsciente debido a que uno de ellos le dio una patada en la costillas y un puñetazo en la cabeza que le hacía sentir mareado, asqueado y débil. No le gustaba esa sensación._

_Realmente había intentado concentrarse, pero fue una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y al final había suspendido. No le iba a decir a su madre que lo golpearon como una excusa por no aprobar, además ella saía que es muy torpe, así que no preguntaría y daría por hecho que se había caído._

_Dándose definitivamente por vencido, se levantó de la cama por un vaso de leche para dormirse, pero se quedó en un intento al llegar a las escaleras. Había una luz encendida. _¡Un ladrón!_, pensó presa del pánico y a punto de esconderse cuando recordó a Nana. Tenía que protegerla como ella lo protegía a él; así, lo más silencioso que pudo, se acercó a ver. Allí, no había ningún ladrón vestido de negro con la cara cubierta con pasamontañas como las películas o algo así, en la cocina se encontraba estaba su madre sentada llorando mientras observaba el álbum de fotos de su boda. Y se acordó, _hoy es el aniversario de papá y mamá_. Y de repente nunca había sentido tan culpable y lleno de resentimiento, por un lado él había malgastado el tiempo de la señora Sawada mientras que Iemitsu, al estar siempre fuera, hacía que su madre llorara por extrañarlo._

_Y se hizo una promesa a sí mismo que no haría lo mismo que el jefe de CEDEF, Tsunayoshi juró que no se alejaría de su madre y la protegería de todo lo que pudiera además de intentar distraerla lo más que pudiera para que no recordara a Iemitsu._

**Y a pesar de verlo sonreír con orgullo mirando cómo le nombraron Vongola Decimo, sólo sentía odio por él.**

Y había llegado el día, con casi dieciséis años y después de todas la batallas que había librado junto a su amigos (y las que librarán), ya por fin iba a ser nombrado Vongola Decimo. La ceremonia era exactamente igual que cuando ocurrió la emboscada de la Famiglia Shimon, sólo que ésta vez había mucha más gente y no le mandaban tantas miradas egocéntricas creyendo que era demasiado joven y patético. No, algunas eran incluso de respeto y reconocimiento. A pesar de que no se sabía sobre la batalla del futuro contra Millefiore, sí sabían de la de Shimon con el guardián de la Niebla de la Primera Generación, Daemon Spade; y la de los Arcobaleno contra Vindice y Checkerface (no habían dicho su identidad) acabando con la maldición de los ocho bebés (y personas) más fuertes del mundo.

"Así que al fin te convertirás en el infame Vongola Decimo, ¿eh, hermanito?"

"Dino-san," dijo con un tono de reproche con el ceño fruncido que hizo que el jefe de Cavallone soltara una risita entre dientes.

"Realmente mi pequeño hermanito es demasiado lindo, ¿verdad, Romario?" ante la pregunta Romario dio una sonrisa a ambos como respuesta. "Además, Tsuna, ¿no te he dicho que me llames hermano mayor? ¡Oh! Bueno, también podría ser Dino-nii, o _fratello _(para que así todos sepan con quién se meten si insultan a mi lindo hermanito)," reclamó haciendo pucheros.

_¿Por qué yo?_, se preguntó Tsuna interiormente. Debido a que, aunque odiara esto la mafia, la violencia y los asesinatos; lo agradecía de cierto modo. Gracias a ella conoció tanto a gente buena como mala, tanto amigos como enemigos, tanto la verdad como la mentira, las dos caras de éste mundo. Porque por la mafia había descubierto que su padre era el jefe de CEDEF y el segundo al cargo de Vongola, la mafia más importante de todo el mundo y de la que ahora se haría cargo.

Y a pesar de que reconocía que tal vez estar alejado de la familia y esconderla era para protegerlos, sabía que las llamadas que hacía Vongola eran irreconocibles y con una gran tecnología como para que los hackers puedan pincharla y saber a dónde se llama. Porque ni siquiera había dicho un: Feliz cumpleaños, o Feliz aniversario, o Feliz Navidad. Puede que a él no, pero su madre... Lo que más le sorprendió fue que después de saber que era el Decimo había venido _dos veces en un año _durante _varios días _que ni siquiera juntos son en total un mes entero y, aún así, han sido las veces que más tiempo se había quedado en casa. ¿Y por qué? Porque sólo iba por las pelea de los Anillos o la batalla de los Arcobaleno. Lo relacionado con Vongola y su Famiglia.

Realmente odiaba a su padre, y aunque no entendía el hecho de que su madre se alegrara tanto de tenerlo en casa y con los brazos abiertos olvidándose de él, lo aceptaba. Porque amaba a su madre, tan pronto como le nombraran Decimo una de las cosas que haría es nombrar a Hibari como jefe de CEDEF, así su padre no tendría excusas para estar lejos de su madre y podría cuidarla para que no estuviera sola ya que los niños se venían a Italia junto a él para vivir en una de las mansiones de Vongola (además de que no serían mordidos hasta la muerte por hacinamiento y ruido).

"Tsuna, ya es la hora," el hijo de los Sawada respiró profundamente centrándose para que su máscara seria y su aura jefe no cayeran.

"Vamos, chicos, Reborn," dijo totalmente serio mientras se acercaba y entonces lo vio haciendo que su fachada _casi_ cayera. Ahí, estaba el hombre que había estado ausente durante años y años en la vida de su mujer e hijo, sonriendo orgullosamente como si hubiera hecho un buen trabajo. La furia lo carcomía por dentro debido a las ganas que tenía de borrarle la sonrisa. _Eso_, no había hecho nada. La única persona que lo había convertido en lo que era ahora mismo había sido Reborn. Aunque lo torturara y le obligaba a luchar, él fue el único que creyó en él además de su madre. Puede que estuviera totalmente asustado con la noticia de que era uno de los candidatos de jefe después de que los otros murieran, pero se sintió feliz. Reborn prometió que lo convertiría en el mejor jefe de la Décima Generación Vongola. Y gracias a él, a sus consejos, a su forma de ser, a todo, él ha podido conocer gente a la que realmente llamar _amigos_ y no morir como un inútil bueno para nada.

Los miró a ambos, _ese hombre_ y Reborn. El primero seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa susurrando a Oregano, Tumeric y Basilicum sobre lo feliz que estaba de _su_ atún sin el menor cuidado. Mientras Reborn los miraba a todos cuidadoso e inexpresivo para que ni intentaran nada extraño con una gran cautela y alerta de todo. Cuando lo observó el _bebé_ le devolvió la mirada y le dio un leve asentimiento con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos que produjo una gran felicidad le brotara a Tsuna y casi sonriera ampliamente aunque no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba.

**Porque su único **_**padre**_ **para él fue, es y será Reborn.**

* * *

**Fratello - hermano en italiano**

**Buenoo, espero que les haya gustado el pequeño monstruo que me rondaba por la cabeza y no me dejaba dormir :D. Si hay faltas no os cortéis en señalarlas. ¿Y sabíais que adoro los reviews? Pues ahora lo sabéis, aunque sean por crítica constructiva como que son OoC (vamos, creo que todos los hacemos OoC, no somos Akira Amano)** **porque quiero opiniones sobre mi escritura****.****Ah, y también si hay algún beta por ahí, necesito uno.**

**Nos leemos ;D **

**Re-editado**


End file.
